La chica que viva en un mundo color rosa
by 00oHiNaTaUzUmAkIo00
Summary: En esta historia descubriran la vida de Sakura Haruno una chica que creia que todo era color rosa hasta que conoce a sasuke uchiha y ahi cambiara su historia...
1. Chapter 1

La chica que vivía en un mundo color rosa

Hola chicos espero que les guste mi fics y ustedes me diran si lo dejo o lo continuo

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece ni sus personajes aunque lo deseara pertenecen a kishimoto

¡Hola¡

Me llamo Sakura Haruno, tengo 16 años y pronto entrare a mi primer año en la Preparatoria de Konoha. Físicamente soy de estatura un poco baja, cabello color rosa extraño ¿verdad? y ojos color jade. Me gusta el color rosa y todo lo que sea tierno y adorable.

¿Mis padres?

Son geniales y siempre me demuestran lo mucho que me quieren, al igual que yo los quiero aunque a veces me molestan diciéndome lo consentida que estoy pero que se le va a hacer, por cierto les seguiré contando de mí; exactamente mañana entrare a la Preparatoria así que estoy nerviosa pero espero que sea como siempre lo he soñado llevare excelentes materias, conoceré a alguien nos enamoraremos, nos casaremos y tendremos hijos más exactamente dos niñas y un niño como siempre lo he soñado…

Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha tengo años y desde mañana seré un estudiante de la Preparatoria de Konoha. Soy de estatura normal solo que un poco alto, de cabellos azabache y ojos negros; perfectos según las chicas. Casi no me gusta nada pero odio todo lo que sea dulce y molesto.

¿Mi familia?

Lamentablemente fallecieron, solo que damos yo y mi hermano, bueno solo yo ya que este huyo después del incidente. ¿Cuál incidente? No se los diré ya lo descubrirán en esta historia que comienza…

Les gusto o no les gusto espero que les haya gustado y solo ustedes decidirán si lo sigo o no atravez de review adiós!

07/12/11 1:24 a.m


	2. Chapter 2: Comienza la historia

¡Hola!

Espero que este capítulo les guste, cambie grandes cosas como lo de quedarse a vivir porque era necesario para poder darle más emoción a la historia

Disfruten!

-mmmmm-murmuro, es hora mientras apagaba el despertador de un solo golpe e inmediatamente se paraba de la cama y entraba a la ducha; veinte minutos después salió enredada en una pequeña toalla que solo cubría lo necesario, al terminar de cambiarse con el correspondiente uniforme que consistía (no se describir ropa así que mejor les dejo la página .), ya una vez cambiada rápidamente se cepillo el cabello y lo dejo sencillamente suelto.

Bajo a desayunar pero por el momento su mama estaba trabajando al igual que su papa así que se preparó unos huevos, pan y un jugo de naranja una vez terminado se marchó.

-sa-sa-as-as-sa-sa-as-as-sa-sa-as-as-sa-sa-as-as-sa-sa-as-as-sa-sa-as-as-sa-sa-as-as-sa-sa-as-as-sa-sa

-Uy que nerviosa estoy-pensaba-pero no hay de qué preocuparse solo tenemos que hacerlo como lo hemos soñado perfectas calificaciones, un hermoso novio que sea tierno y cariñoso, la boda y los hijos-dijo suspirando pero con una gran sonrisa. Pero mientras pensaba en su futuro no se fijó que una persona iba en la dirección contraria hasta que sintió como chocaba con algo o alguien e inmediatamente caía sobre su parte trasera

-auch- se quejaba mientras se sobaba

-ten más cuidado- dijo la persona con que choco; estaba a punto de pedir disculpas pero al levantar la vista observo a un hermoso azabache de unos profundos pero llenos de melancolía ojos negros

-l-lo siento- dijo una vez saliendo de la sorpresa

-hpm-´´contesto´´

Pero que lindo es, lo mejor son sus ojos aunque no demuestren nada mas que tristeza pero bueno eso no importa mejor me apuro antes de que llegue tarde en mi primen día- pensaba mientras caminaba hacia lo que se supone que era el salón y comenzaba la bienvenida a los alumnos de primer año así que solo se sentó y comenzó a prestar atención; si es que a eso se le dice jugar con su propia ropa o voltear a otros lados etc.

Una vez acabado la ceremonia fue hacia la dirección ya que tsunade una amiga de su mama antes le había dicho que quería conocerla.

-puedo pasar-pregunto una vez tocado la puerta

-adelante-dijo una voz fuerte pero a la vez suave

-hola yo soy la hija de Sakae. Dijo un poco nerviosa por la gran mujer (sakae es la madre de sakura claro que yo invente el nombre)

-oh claro lo supe de inmediato ya que te pareces mucho a ella-dijo con una gran sonrisa

- y como le va a tu madre-pregunto con curiosidad

-pues bien en este momento está trabajando

- me alegro, solo pasa con shizune por las llaves de tu habitación- dijo con tranquilidad

-¿habitación?-

-sí ¿que no te lo dijo tu madre?- dijo extrañada

no-contesto desconcertada

-bueno eso es lo de menos te explicare, esta preparatoria es como un instituto las habitaciones son de 4 personas pero no son mixtas-dijo respondiendo al ver la cara de susto de la chica

-b-buen-contesto todavía un poco aturdida por la noticia

-pero y mi equipaje-pregunto

-ya te lo ha enviado tu madre por lo tanto solo tienes que recoger tus llaves

-bien gracias-respondió antes de cerrar la puerta

Rápidamente fue con shizune que se encontraba atrás de un pequeño pero cómodo escritorio

-¿sí?- pregunto la mujer sin levantar la vista

-la directora tsunade dijo que pasara con usted por mi llave

-oh entonces tú debes ser sakura, mucho gusto tu madre nos ha hablado mucho de ti-le dijo una vez viéndola

-igualmente- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

-¿me podría dar mis llaves? Dijo sin sonar grosera

-oh claro lo siento aquí tienes- dijo entregando una pequeña llave con una cadena para colgarse la como collar

Pero qué raro no sabía nada de esto-pensaba todavía sorprendida comenzando a caminar a la que sería su habitación. Una vez llegado lentamente abrió la puerta encontrándose con un gran cuarto con cuatro camas dos pegadas hacia la pared y las otras a lado de la gran ventana que dejaba la vista hacia el patio del instituto, un baño con todo lo necesario y dos enormes armarios para poder meter toda la ropa sin olvidar el pequeño comedor que se encontraba.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro sin imaginarse todo lo que viviría en esa habitación en esa preparatoria y algo muy seguro todos las lágrimas y sonrisas que viviría

Espero que les haiga gustado sé que cambie demasiadas cosas pero ya les explique por que

Por cierto yo no subiré el capitulo diario pero si les prometo que yo no tardo mas de una semana en subirlo

08/12/11 01:31 a.m

Adiós!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Chicas/os como están espero que bien y también espero que disfruten este cap.

Sin mas los dejo

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece ni sus personajes aunque lo deseara pertenecen a kishimoto

(Ruido de llaves) ¿Llaves? Se preguntaba una hermosa pelirrosa mientras se levantaba de la cómoda cama y comenzaba a estirarse, ¿pero quién será? Se preguntó hasta que vio como por la puerta entraba una hermosa chico rubia de ojos azules como el cielo y detrás de ella una linda y adorable chica de ojos perla

-hola me llamo Ino Yamanaka y soy tu compañera de cuarto-contesto rápidamente y con mucha energía

-mucho gusto soy Sakura… Sakura Haruno-me presente

-h-hola soy Hinata Hyuga – murmuro la linda chica

-hola hinata-chan soy Sakura díganme como quieran-les dije con una sonrisa

-claro que si saku-dijo ino

-mmmm y que hacemos chicas-pregunte un poco incomoda por el silencio que se formo

-primero aguardaremos nuestras cosas y después saldremos a conocer chicos-contesto con un giño haciendo que hinata y yo nos sonrojáramos

¿Chicos? Genial así podre conocer a mi futuro novio y todo saldré como siempre lo he soñado solo espero que no me cueste mucho trabajo encontrarlo

-sakura-dijo una voz interrumpiendo mis pensamientos -ya hemos terminado salgamos-

-o-ok-menciones un poco aturdida por lo rápido que lo habían hecho

-oh que lindo-murmuraba ino mientras veíamos pasar a otro chico delante de nosotras

-i-ino no crees que deberíamos hacer otra cosa-dijo hinata un poco avergonzada

-como que hinata-pregunte yo

-no lo se

-qué tal si comenzamos a conocernos más-propuso ino

-si haber hinata primero-dije

-has tenido novio-pregunto ino mientras veíamos como se ponía como farolito de navidad por la pregunta

-n-no

-y has dado tu primer beso-siguió preguntando ino haciendo que parezca un cuerpo con cabeza de manzana por lo rojo que estaba

-ino no creo que debas hacerle ese tipo de preguntas a hinata-chan-le regañe un poco divertida por la cara de esta

-bien-suspiro-y tu sakura ¿has tenido novio? ¿Has dado tu primer beso?

-pues no-dije un poco nerviosa- estoy esperando el indicado

-pues iremos a buscarlo-dijo rápidamente ino

-¿Qué?-

-que iremos a buscarlo-repitió

-pero no podemos-conteste rápidamente para zafarnos de esta

-vamos no sean aguafiestas

-per...- antes de que terminara de hablar ino ya nos estaba arrastrando por todos lados

-lo siento chicas se me olvido algo en el cuarto después las alcanzo-dije para librarme de esa ya que no quería conocer a otro chico que no fuera el indicado y la pregunta del millón ¿Cómo lo sabré?

-pues averígualo-dijo mi inner, oh lo siento no se la había presentado es solo una vocecilla loca que está dentro de mi cabeza que se llama inner

-si pero como lo averiguo-le pregunte

-no lo sé, sol…

-auch que fue eso-me pregunte al sentir como chocaba con algo

-otra vez tu-dijo la misma voz del chico con quien había chocado en la mañana

-quien es ella-pregunto una segunda voz que provenía de un hermoso chico de piel dorada y ojos azules que me hizo recordar a los de ino

-hmp no lo sé, no la conozco

-lo siento-dije con un pequeño sonrojo al ver lo lindo que eran

-me llamo sakura haruno un placer-dije en casi un susurro

-hola sakura-chan soy Naruto Uzumaki-me saludo como si nos conociéramos hace años cosa que no me molesto

-sasuke uchiha-contesto con voz indiferente el azabache

-bueno chicos me tengo que ir-dije un poco apresurada

-adiós sakura espero que nos vemos pronto- grito a pesar de que solo me había alejado unos pasos

Valla que ese chico es escandalosa pero me cae bien por ahora no tengo nada más que hacer así que volveré con las chicas. Una vez encontrándola ya que hinata no estaba ahí me acerque sin ver a los chicos que estaban sentados con ellas

-hola chicas-salude con una sonrisa

-hola sakura mira te presento a sasori y deidara

-hola-contestaron mientras me veían de arriba abajo como si me examinaran lo que ocasiono que me sonrojara

Pero que lindos son pensé al ver a un pelirrojo de ojos entre café y morado que lo hacían ver más lindo y sentado junto a él un pelirrubio de cabello largo pero amarrado en un coleta dejando tapado su ojo izquierdo

-mucho gusto soy sakura

-oh sakura que bonito nombre-menciono el chico de nombre sasori mirándome con interés

-bueno deidara y yo nos vamos que se diviertan-dijo rápidamente ino al darse cuenta de la mirada de sasori mientras jalaba tras el al pelirrubio

-y dime sakura tienes novio-pregunto con mucho interés

-pues no-conteste un poco sonrojada por la mirada que este me enviaba

-y no te interesaría uno-volvió a preguntar

-pues no lo sé-conteste no muy segura

-bueno si te interesa una cita aquí está mi numero- dijo sacando rápidamente un pedazo de papel y una pluma para anotar su numero

-que tengas buen día sakura-dijo con una sonrisa sexy, besándome cerca de los labios.

Lo he encontrado me dije con una sonrisa boba mientras veía como se alejaba pero no todo el color rosa ¿verdad?...

Espero que les allá gustado este capítulo que lo hice un poco más largo

Ahora las preguntas

¿Será sasori en indicado o que tramara?

¿Dónde está hinata?

¿Les gusto el capítulo?

¿Quieren ver más sasusaku?

¿Me regalan reviews?

¿Sugerencias?

¿Por qué sigo haciendo preguntas?

Pues esto lo descubrirán en el próximo capitulo

Adiós!

11/12/11 4:11 a.m.


	4. Chapter 4: Descubrimiento

Primero que nada Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento

Sé que prometí no tardarme en actualizar y fue lo primero que hice pero es que eh estado muy ocupada con la escuela y todo eso.

Ya sin tardarme mas les dejo el capitulo

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece ni sus personajes aunque lo deseara pertenecen a kishimoto

Sasori.- suspire por decima vez y es que no podía creer que me había invitado y mas porque estoy segura de que él es lo que siempre espere es guapo, lindo y muy muy

SAKURA!- dijo ino casi rompiéndome el tímpano

Que rayos te pasa ino que no ves que y por poco me quedo sorda.- le conteste un poco enojada

Tranquila es que te estoy hablando desde hace rato y no haces caso.-dijo de forma despreocupada

Lo siento ino es que estaba pensando en algo.- dije distraídamente

Oh en alguien.- dijo con picardía

C-claro que no.- dije sonrojada

Aja, no será que estas pensando en alguien pelirrojo.- dijo moviendo las cejas de forma insinuante

N-n-no.-dije ahora si como farolito de navidad

Pero bueno dejando eso, que te dijo.-dijo con una curiosidad increíble

Me invito a salir.- dije volviéndome a sonrojar

Kyyyyyaaaaaa.- y que le dijiste.-dijo gritando y dando pequeños saltos a mi alrededor

Pues me dijo que yo le avisara si si o si no.-dije pensativa

Y le vas a decir que si verdad.-dijo mas emocionada que yo (si eso es posible)

Pues creo que si.- dije un poco nerviosa

Y que esperas vamos a buscarlo.- dijo jalándome

Espera ino.- dije tratando de detenerla haciendo que ella me soltara provocando que cayera hacia atrás; mientras solo cerraba los ojos esperando el golpe pero al contrario solo sentí algo duro pero suave

Tranquila preciosa te vas a lastimar.-dijo una voz que yo conocía muy bien

S-sasori.-dije apunto de desmayarme de la vergüenza

B-bueno sakura yo tengo que ver si ya puso la marrana adiós!-dijo echándose a correr mientras se reía como loca

Tu amiga esta loca.-dijo extrañado viendo hacia donde ino se había ido

Si lo se ya te acostumbraras.-dije olvidándome completamente con quien hablaba

Aprovechando que estoy aquí ya tienes la respuesta?-dijo un poco impaciente

De que.-dije extrañada

De salir tú y yo.-me respondió como si fuera obio

h- a si lo siento lo olvide.-dije avergonzada

Y entonces?-dijo el impaciente

etto si si quiero salir.- no pude terminar porque sentí como algo me empujaba

Fíjate Uchiha.-grito sasori

Hmp.-dijo ignorándolo

Idiota.-susurro

Estas bien sakura.- me pregunto un poco preocupado y con un toque de sorpresa en el rostro como si hubiera descubierto algo

Si estoy bien no te preocupes.-dije un poco extrañada por su actitud

Estas bien.-le pregunte al ver como se quedaba pensando

Si lo siento sakura será en otro momento.-dijo antes de irse

O-ok.- respondí desconcertada

En otro lugar

Demonios porque hice eso.-pensaba un pelinegro (hermoso *o*) es que me dio un poco de celos?, no, no eso no puede ser si la acabas de conocer, pero es que están extraña que me atrae un poco, pero que rayos dices prometimos no volver a enamorarnos además no te debe importar lo que ella haga o deje de hacer con eso pelirrojo de seguro es otra de esas molestias.

SASUKE.-me grito el dobe rompiéndome el tímpano

Que rayos quieres dobe.-dije pegándole en la cabeza por gritar

Nada teme amargado es solo que te vi muy pensativo.-dijo rascándose la cabeza nerviosamente

Hmp dobe.- dije marchándome de ahí

Iba caminando por un lugar un poco apartado de todo hasta que oí algo que hizo que retrocediera

Esa estúpida pelirrosa.-dijo una voz que no pude reconocer

Si cree que alguien como yo se va a fijar en ella, ilusa.- dijo una segunda voz

Pero no te preocupes es solo por un tiempo además va hacer dos pájaros de un tiro ganas dinero y además te la llevas a la cama.-dijo con voz maliciosa

Cierto solo tengo que soportarla por un tiempo, aunque es solo una fastidiosa.- dijo riendo haciendo que el otro también riera

Sakura.-dije saliendo rápidamente de ahí

En otra parte

Entonces hinata-chan que dices?-dijo un rubio rascándose nerviosamente la nuca

Et-to si e-esta bien n-naruto-k-kun.-respondió una chica de ojos aperlados

¿De que hablan naruto y hinata?

¿Qué hara sasuke?

¿Les gusto el capitulo?

¿Quién será el dueño de la primera voz?

¿Me dejaran reviews?

Buenop espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y una vez mas LO SIENTO por tardar tanto en actualizar

Sin más los dejo

A las 01:31 am

09/06/1012

Sayonaraa!


	5. Chapter 5

Holaaa chicas aquí esta el cap 5 ya estoy tratando de actualizar mas rapidoo espero que les guste al cap sin mas las dejo

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece ni sus personajes aunque lo deseara pertenecen a kishimoto

Demonios ¿Dónde estas?- se preguntaba un azabache con desesperación mientras caminaba por los pasillo, hasta que vio una mata rosa

SAKURA.-grite haciendo que la pelirrosa volteara y se acercara

Que pasa, estas bien.- me pregunto un poco preocupada por mi cara

Tengo algo que decirte.-dije cambiando a un rostro serio (el de siempre xD)

Que pasa sasu.-estaba apunto de preguntarme cuando una voz la interrumpió

SAKURA.- grito un pelirrojo corriendo hacia nosotros

Sasori, que pasa?- pregunto extrañada por nuestra actitud

Lo que pasa es que quería ver si podemos salir mañana.- dijo un poco arrogante y ingnorandome completamente

Eh si c-cla

Claro que no.-dije interrumpiéndola

Eh pero

Le pregunte a ella no a ti idiota.-dijo con altanería

Bueno sasori tiene

Pero yo ya dije que no.- dije volviéndola a interrumpir

Que pero

Y quien eres tu para decidir por ella.-dijo acercándose mas ami

Yo soy.-

YA BASTA.-grito sakura

Pero sakura.-intento decir sasori

PERO NADA SASORI .-grito enojada

PRIMERO QUE NADA, claro que saldré contigo sasori-kun.-dijo ya calmada y sonrojada

Bipolar.-pensé

Y tu sa su ke-kun.-dijo diciendo mi nombre con enojo

Haber porque dices tu que no puedo salir con el.-me pregunto señalandolo

Porque el solo te quiere utilizar.-dije ya un poco enojado

Claro que no.-grito sasori

Dime porque dices que solo me quiere utilizar.-dijo poniendo las manos en la cadera

Yo lo escuche.-dije con obviedad

Y según tú que escuchaste.-me pregunto

Que solo te iba a utilizar para una apuesta.-dije ahora si enojado recordando como lo había dicho el

Eso es cierto.-le pregunto a sasori inquieta

Claro que no sakura, como puedes creerle. - dijo haciéndose el ofendido, haciendo que sakura me volteara a ver

Entonces mentiste sasuke?.-dijo comenzado otra vez a enojarse

Claro que no sakura yo lo escuche.-dije seguro

Pero sasori dijo que no es verdad.-dijo defendiendo al cerillito haciendo que me enojara

A si y como tu siempre le crees.-dije mordazmente

Que quieres decir.-pregunto con claro enojo

Que como eres su gatita personal estas de su lado.-grite sin darme cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo

¡QUE!, pero de que demonios hablas en cualquier caso si soy o no soy un es mi problema no el tuyo y ya deja de estarte metiendo entre sasori y yo solo porque tienes CELOS.-remarco lo ultimo

¿Celos?, claro que no yo no estoy celoso solo la estoy cuidando ¿Por qué? Dijo una vocecita, porque…. No lo se pero sé que no tengo celos además si le pasa algo es su culpa yo le advertí

CLARO QUE NO ESTOY CELOSO.-le grite

ENTONCES PORQUE ESTAS HACIENDO ESTO.-grito de igual manera

PORQUE EL SOLO TE QUIERE UTILIZAR.-dije ya desesperado

Vámonos sakura no vale la pena.-dijo el cerrillito con patas

PORQUE DEMONIOS SIGES DICIENDO ESO.-dijo ignorando a sasori

PORQUE ES VERDAD

SABES QUE SASUKE MEJOR YA ME VOY CONTIGO SOLO PIERDO EL TIEMPO SOLO PORQUE NO TIENES A ALGUIEN QUE TE QUIERA NO SIGNIFICA QUE TIENES QUE ARRUINAR LA VIDAD DE LOS DEMAS AHORA DEJAME EN PAZ.-grito arrastrando a sasori

PUDRETE HARUNO.-grite con rabia

Ella tiene razón no tengo a nadie siempre eh estado solo mis padres murieron y mi hermano huyo ni siquiera se porque me preocupo por ella.- dije caminando lejos de ahí

NARUHINA

Et-to si e-esta bien n-naruto-k-kun, te ayudare a estudiar.-respondí tartamudeando (pensaron otra cosa verdad? xD )

De verdad, genial hinata-chan.-dijo abrazándome

c-cuando q-q-quieres que te a-ayude n-aruto-k-kun.-dije jugando con mis dedos

mmmm…. No se lo.-dijo rascándose la cabeza

o-ok.-dije con diversión, es un poco torpe pero a un a si lo amo

¿Estas bien?, estas roja.-dijo tocándome la frente

Me voy a desmayar

e-eh si e-estoy b-bien.-dije tratando de controlarme

SASUBAKA.-grito ya que vio a su mejor amigo solo que este no volteo

Bueno hina-chan.-me tengo que ir dijo corriendo

Adiós naruto-kun.-dije una vez que se había ido

SASOSAKU

Estúpido sasuke cree que porque él no es feliz nadie lo puede ser además como se le ocurre decir eso sasori nunca seria capaz de hacer algo a si él es perfecto aunque debo admitir que me dolió lo que me dijo sasuke aunque no se porque si solo lo conozco de vista ya que nunca hablamos

Hasta ahora.-dijo mi inner

Sakura

Y será la última.-pensé con seguridad

sakura

Segura.-dijo mi inner con duda

Si porque no debería de estar se

SAKURA.-alguien me grito

Que paso.-dije aturdida por el grito

Te estoy hablando desde hace rato y no me haces caso.-dijo casi gritándome

l-lo siento.-dije un poco asustada

esta bien, mañana paso por ti a las 4 .- dij ya mas tranquilo y con un toque sexi (xDDD)

e-esta bien.-dije nerviosa

adiós sakurita.-dijo volviéndome a besar cerca de los labios

a-adios.-dije pero ya se había ido

¿Qué pasara con sasuke?

¿Qué le pasara a sakura?

¿Habra naruhina?

¿Les gusto el capi?

¿me dejaran reviews?

Espero que les haya gustadoo y también espero actualizar pronto

10:09 am

14/06/12

Sayonara!


	6. Chapter 6:Karin

Holaa chicas espero que les guste este capitulo ahora para no tardarme en subir los capítulos hare capi por adelantado y después solo los subiré

Sin mas las dejo!

Uff después de esa pelea me sentía extraña y un poco triste, creo, pero eso no me debe de importar porque ese uchiha fue quien comenzó toda la pelea en realidad no se porque estoy pensando en esto si él no me debe de importar es solo un engreído, orgulloso, y arrogante egoísta, y muchas cosas mas, debería de salir a tomar aire fresco.

Estaba apunto de salir cuando la puerta se abrió dejándome ver a una chica de cabello castaño y ojos negros

-hola.- me dijo con un poco de timidez

-hola tu eres nuestra otro compañera de cuarto verdad.-pregunte

-si soy matsuri.-dijo

-hola yo soy sakura haruno.-dije con una sonrisa para que se sintiera mas cómoda

-amm puedo pasar.- dijo ya que yo estaba en la puerta

-a si claro, lo siento.-dije haciéndome aun lado

-faltan dos compañeras verdad.-dijo para terminar con el silencio que se había formado

-si no creo que tarden en lle-no pude terminar la frase ya que alguien me interrumpió

-hola saku

-hablando del rey de roma, matsuri ellas son ino y hinata.-dije señalando a cada una

-hola.-dijo otra vez un poco tímida

-hola como ya dijo saku yo soy ino y ella es hinata eres nuestra compañera de cuarto verdad.-pregunto

-si acabo de llegar

-bueno eso es genial si quieres podemos llevarte a conocer el instituto.-dijo con el animo de siempre

-oh si seria genial solo término de desempacar.-dijo acomodando sus cosas

-Esta bien, te esperamos por lo mientras; dime matsuri tienes novio.-pregunto la rubia

Haciendo que hinata y yo soltáramos un suspiro de resignación

Amm no, no tengo porque.-pregunto con un pequeño sonrojo

-no nada mas, pronto lo conseguirás.-lo ultimo lo dijo en susurro para que ella no escuchara

-bueno chicas ya estoy.-dijo terminando de acomodar la ultima prenda

-bueno nos vamos a conocer chicos.-grito la rubia con emoción

-No.-dijimos rápidamente hinata y yo

-pero para ustedes no, ya que ustedes ya tienen a alguien.-dijo moviendo las cejas de forma insinuante haciendo que nos sonrojáramos

-solo falta matsuri-chan.- dijo rápidamente dándole unos pequeños golpecitos en la espalda

-Que pe- pero yo no

-no nada de que yo no, tu dijiste que no tenias novio verdad entonces te lo conseguiremos.- dijo arrastrándola mientras nosotras y vamos detrás de ellas

SASUNARU

-Sasu-baka estas bien.- me pregunto naruto con cara de preocupación (raro O.o)

-Si dobe estoy bien.-dije en forma de suspiro

Pues no parece.-dijo viéndome fijamente

-estoy bien solo me encontré con unos estorbos.-dije como si fuera muy común eso

-con quien si se puede saber.-pregunto con curiosidad

-con nadie dobe, no tiene importancia.-dije para que ya no me siguiera preguntando

-bueno eso espero, ya que cuando te pones de ese humor hasta las moscas andas matando con la mirada.-dijo a modo de broma

-hmp dobe.-dije con una sonrisa de medio lado a pesar de ser un idiota es buen amigo

-voy ir a dar una vuelta dobe.-dije sin esperar su respuesta

SAKUMATSUHINAINO

-bueno matsuri que te parece ese.-dijo señalando a un chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules que iba pasando enfrente de nosotras

-no creo ino.-dijo por decima vez

-eres una chica difícil eh matsuri pero eso es mejor.-dijo haciendo que soltáramos el segundo suspiro del día

-bien matsuri que te parece ese serias muy ciega si dijeras que no, mira que esta como quiere.-dijo señalando a un azabache de ojos como la noche

-Como quisiera que estuvieras en mi frutero, mango podrido, por que ya te pasaste de bueno.- grito la rubia sin vergüenza alguna haciendo que el volteara y frunciera el ceño

-sasuke.-susurre al ver como su mirada se encontraba con la mía y la apartaba rápidamente

-lo conoces sakura.-pregunto ino con interés

-no, no lo conozco solo es amigo de naruto.-porque sentí ese hormigueo cuando me volteo a ver en que estoy pensando mi príncipe azul es sasori y nadie mas

-oh que lastima.-dijo con exagerada decepción

-no te gustó matsu-chan- matsu-chan?.- dijo ino pasando una mano delante de sus ojos

-eh lo siento ino estaba en otro lado.-dijo con un pequeño sonrojo

-a quien mirabas.-le pregunto con picardía

-eh n- no a- a- na- die.-dijo con nerviosismo

-aja, te voy a creer, dime quien es, si?-insistió ino

-no creo que la debas presionar ino.-dije reprimiéndola un poco

-bueno esta bien.- dijo resignada

-ya lo averiguare yo.-dijo volviendo a recuperar el animo

-nunca cambias verdad.- le pregunte

-bueno ahora regreso chicas voy al baño.-dije poniendo dome de pie

-esta bien.- respondieron todas

Estaba apunto de salir del baño cuando tres chicas me empujaron y le pusieron seguro a la puerta

Pero miren quien tenemos aquí.-dijo una pelirroja de lentes y con tres perros atrás (sus secuaces xDD)

Sakuritaa la zorrita.- ladro uno de sus secuaces (xDD)

-perdón?, miren a ustedes no las conozco a si que con permiso.- dije tratando de salir pero me volvieran a empujar haciendo que me cayera

-tienes razón cariño no nos conoces pero nosotras a ti si te vimos hablando con mi sasori-kun y eso es lo peor que pudiste haber echo.-dijo levantándome del cabello haciendo que soltara un grito de dolor

-esta es la ultima ves que te lo digo sakurita aléjate de sasori-kun si no quieres verme enojada.-termino mientras me soltaba y se iba.

-pero que demonios.-dije soltándome a llorar

-creo que lo tendrás que dejar a si sakurita.- dijo mi inner

-que? No claro que no, no me voy a rendir sasori-kun es todo lo que siempre desee.-dije secándome las lagrimas

-pero si lo acabas de conocer sakura.-dijo un poco alterada mi inner

-bu- bueno eso si pero yo lo se, lo presiento.-dije no tan segura

-bueno como tu digas ahora salgamos de aquí porque las chicas se estarán preocupando

En otro lado

-no te atrevas a desobedecerme sakurita porque no sabes lo que soy capas de hacer

¿Qué hara karin?

¿Qué pasara con sakura?

¿me perdonan por tardarme tanto?

¿les gusto el capi?

Buenoop chicas eso es todo nos vemos en el próximo cap.

Adios!

31/07/12

A las 12:28 pm


	7. Chapter 7: La cita

Cap 7: la cita

_El inner de sakura va a estar con esta letras desde ahora_

_Inner sakura_

_Inner sakura_

Las dejo sin mas

Después de regresar del baño decidí no decirles nada a mis amigas no las quería preocupar a si que como ya era tarde todas nos fuimos a dormir.

Desperté por los rayos de sol que me daban en la cara y rápidamente vi la hora las 7:00 am tenia 9 horas para arreglarme para la cita que con todo la calme me levante mis compañeras todavía estaban dormidas a si que trate de no hacer mucho ruido me cambie rápidamente de ropa y salí a caminar eso me relajaría.

SASUKE

No pude dormir en todo la noche había algo que me molestaba aunque no sabia que era decidí que levantarme eran apenas las 7 así que ninguno de mis compañeros se abra despertado así que decidí salir a caminar

SAKURA

Estaba tranquilamente sentada bajo un árbol hasta que unos ojos negros me llamaron la atención

-sasuke.-susurre estaba parado frente a mi viéndome fijamente

-Sakura.- respondió del mismo modo

-sasuke yo quiero decirte que.-iba continuar pero el me detuvo

-no sakura tengo algo que decir primero.-respondió

-dime.-le presione al ver que se había que dado en silencio

-es que.-dijo comenzando a desesperarme

-continua.-seguí insistiendo

-estas sentada en mi árbol.-soltó con burla

-que.-no puedo creerlo pensé que,_ que pensaste que te iba a decir lo siento, pero porque pensaste eso sakura si mal no recuerdo tu fuiste la que dijo que él no te importaba recuerdas tu fuiste la que le dijo que estaba solo tu fuiste la que lo lastimaste entonces porque crees que el vendría pedirte disculpas_.- me recordó con dolor mi inner ella tenia razón no tiene por qué importar en realidad no se ni porque creí que me pediría disculpas como si me importara

-te vas a quitar o no.-una voz fría me saco de mis pensamientos

-si esta bien de todos modos ya me iba.-dije poniéndome de pie y comenzando a caminar pero una mano me de tuvo

-por cierto sakura dile a tu amiga la rubia que cuando quiera me puede llamar aquí esta mi numero.-dijo entregándome un pequeño papel con su ya dicho numero escrito

-se lo entregaría uchiha pero como no soy tu mensajera entrégaselo tu.-dije dando me la vuelta

-oh que lastima con lo ilusionada que se veía de salir conmigo pero bueno que se le va a hacer.-dijo con fingiendo decepción

-esta bien pero solo lo hago por ino no por ti.-dije caminando hacia el edificio

SASUKE

No se porque i se eso cuando me di cuenta ya lo había dicho pero no importa al menos tendré a alguien con quien distraerme un rato.- pensé mientras me sentaba en el árbol

SAKURA

Maldito sasuke, no dejare que me arruine mi día hoy es mi primera cita con sasori-kun y todo tiene que ser perfecto dije volviendo a la habitación. Mis compañeras ya estaban despiertas

-hola chicas.-salude con una sonrisa

-hola saku te has levantado temprano.-menciono la rubia

-si hoy es mi cita a si que quiero estar relajada.-conteste

-tu cita.- preguntaron todas

-si, olvide mencionárselos sasori-kun me invito a salir con el hoy a las 4.-dije con un pequeño sonrojo

-genial.-gritaron todas emocionadas

-si pero falta mucho a si que mientras me relajare

-tienes razón pero aun haci que ropa llevaras?, ya lo decidiste. pregunto ino con estrellitas en los ojos

-pues n- no.-dije nerviosa

-entonces manos a la obra.-dijeron sacando toda mi ropa

-bien sakura comencemos.-dijo mientras lo único que escuchaba era ponte esto, no me gusta, mejor esto etc etc etc.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era la una de la tarde a si que decidimos comer, una vez acabado de comer decidimos dar una vuelta por el instituto.

-por cierto ino, ¿te gusta sasuke?-pregunte

-si me gusta, porque.-pregunto con curiosidad y con un pequeño sonrojo

-es que _¿Por qué dudas en decírselo?- me pregunto mi inner _-claro que no dudo dije con seguridad

-es que el me pidió que te diera esto.-dije mostrándole el papel

-no puedo creer su número.-dijo mientras soltaba un gritillo de emoción

-me dijo que cuando quieras salir solo le llamaras.-dije sonriendo aunque por dentro sentía como si me estuviera traicionando y tuve la sensación de que hinata lo sabia ya que me miraba fijamente como si pudiera ver atravez de mi.

-pasa algo.- pregunte ya que su mirada me estaba incomodando

-no nada solo, no me hagas caso.-dijo mientras le sonreía a ino ya que seguía dando brinquitos de emoción

-bueno cambiando de tema, creo que es hora de que sakura se arregle

-que pero si es temprano.-dije con extrañeza

-no sakurita en realidad ya son las 2 a si que solo tienes 2 horas para arreglarte.-dijo mientras caminaba hacia el edificio

-bueno entonces vamos.-dijo matsuri emocionada mientras nos jalaba a hinata y a mi

Después de un rato

-esta lista.-dijo ino

-bien saku solo tienes que esperar son las 3:50 a si que solo falta una 5 minutos

Estoy nerviosa es mi primera cita con el amor de mi vida y no sé que hacer, aggg estoy tan nerviosa tan solo falta 5 minutos para que el llegara, al menos ino y las chicas me ayudaron a arreglarme; llevaba un vestido sencillo de color amarillo haciendo que me viera mas alegre mi cabello lo llevaba suelto y con una diadema, no llevaba mucho maquillage solo un poco de gloss en los labios una vez lista me puse a esperar

5 min. Después

Sonó el timbre y me levante rápidamente a abrir y me sonroje por lo que vi. Sasori llevaba unos jeans un poco apretados y una camisa roja

-estas lista-me pregunto con una sonrisa de lado

-s-si solo voy p-por mi bolso.-dije nerviosamente

-listo-dije mientras cerraba la puerta y caminaba

-entonces vamos.-dijo tomándome de la mano haciendo me pusiera roja pero aun a si no la aparte aunque su mano estuviera fría

-adonde vamos.-le pregunte

-por un helado.-dijo mientras se agachaba a darme un beso en la mejilla

-m-m-me enc-canta el hela.-no pude terminar la frase ya que sasuke estaba frente a mi

-que pasa uchiha vas a empezar otra vez con tu escenita de celos.- pregunto sasori con burla

-en realidad no, no quiero perder mi tiempo con algo que no vale la pena.-dijo fríamente

_Eso dolió_

-pues en esa ocasión se veía que valía la pena.-dijo sasori con el propósito de molestarlo

-en realidad esa vez solo lo hice por molestar, ahora si me disculpan voy con ino.-termino mirándome a los ojos

-que te diviertas.-grito sasori

-lamento eso sakurita.-dijo sasori mientras reanudábamos la caminata

-no esta bien.-dije aunque había algo que me molestaba

_Sasuke _

-sasuke no tiene nada que ver aquí.-pense

_Segura_

Si

-estas bien sakura te veo pensativa.-dijo sasori mientras se acercaba

-e-e si estoy bien.-dije nerviosa por su cercanía

-de verdad te veo un poco mal.-dijo acercándose mas haciendo que pudiera sentir su respiración

-de verdad estoy bien.-dije susurrando

-pues no lo creo.-dijo acercando se mas uniendo nuestros labios

_Mi primer beso_

-nos vamos.-dijo separándose de mi y comenzando a caminar tomados de la mano

-s-si.-dije feliz

Llegamos a una pequeña heladería

-quieres un helado sakurita

-si por favor.-dije con timidez a lo que él se acercó para besarme la frente

-esta bien espera aquí.-dijo mientras se adentraba al local

Es tan lindo me alegra haberlo encontrado tan rápido.-pensé sentándome en las mesitas que estaban ahí afuera

_Mira quien va ahí.-dijo mi inner_

-son

-eh?-dijo sasori llegando a mi lado

-no nada.-dije volteando a mirarlo

_Sasuke e ino están en la banca de enfrente_

-te traje uno de fresa.-dijo dándome el helado haciendo que yo volteara y me embarrara un poco en los labios

-oh lo siento.-dije un poco nerviosa

-no esta bien yo te limpio.-dijo acercándose y volviendo me a besar en ese momento sasuke volteo hacia nosotros me miro y solo aparto la mirada parece que ino le dijo algo ya que se fueron

-sakura.-me llamo sasori

-si que pasa?

-crees que podamos volver a salir

-si porque no.-dije recuperando el animo sasori es lo que yo siempre esperaba no puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad de estar con el

-bien entonces tu dime cuando, ya que mañana comienzan las clases.-dijo comiendo su helado

-si tienes razón.-dije también comenzando a comer el mio

Continuamos la tarde hablando de trivialidades hasta que se y so de noche y decidimos volver al instituto

-fue un gusto estar contigo saku.-dijo

-si a mi también me gusto estar contigo sasori-kun

-entonces mañana me dices si quieres volver a salir.-dijo mientras se acercaba

-si, entonces hasta mañana.-dije comenzando a abrir la puerta pero una mano me detuvo

-y mi beso de despedida.-me pregunto mientras se acercaba pero no me beso

-a si claro.-dije nerviosa mientras me iba acercando hasta que por fin logre rozar sus labios y me separe rápidamente

-adiós sakurita.-dijo comenzando a caminar

-adiós

!Que les parecio¡ xDD espero que les haya gustadoo el cap creo que los eh echo mas largos pero aun asi sentí que le falto algo a este capitulo cualquier duda, tomataso o lo que se review

Adiós

02/08/12

A las 11:58 pm


	8. Chapter 8

Seque en unos de los capítulos dije sobre el uniforme pero seme hizo innecesario a si que **no llevaran uniforme**

Sin más las dejo leer

Los rayos del me despertaron eran apenas las 7 de la mañana las clases comenzarían a las 8 a si que rápidamente me metí a bañar pero antes levante a mis compañeras. Una vez bañada me cambie por unos jeans un poco ajustados y una blusa del color de mis ojos, , me cepille los dientes me deje el cabello suelto ya una vez listas decidimos irnos por suerte teníamos las clases juntas y para mala suerte también Uchiha y Naruto ,que no me caía mal, estaba en todas mis clases primero nos tocaba ingles pero antes decidimos desayunar una vez listas llegamos al salón justo cuando tocaban el timbre entramos rápidamente al salón nos tocaba con la maestra Yuki (inventada por mi) que se presento parecía alguien tranquila nos pidió que cada uno nos fuéramos presentando una vez terminadas las presentaciones comenzamos la clase pero por alguna razón no podía concentrarme a si que decidí pensar en mi amado sasori era tan lindo a veces actuaba extraño pero eso no me importaba yo lo veía como mi príncipe azul estoy segura que él es el indi.-el timbre interrumpió mis pensamientos tanto tiempo había estado pensando.

Esperamos a que llegara el siguiente maestro que escuche que era Hatake Kakashi

-como te fue en tu cita saku.-pregunto ino con curiosidad

-pues bien sasori-kun me beso.-dije sonrojándome

-de verdad y como fue.-pregunto ahora matsuri

-como fue?-pregunte tontamente

-si sentiste maripositas y como si flotaras.-pregunto ino

-pues… si.-dije un poco nerviosa

_Mentirosa.-dijo mi inner_

-entonces es tu príncipe azul.-dijo ino haciendo comillas con las dedos

- y a ti ino como te fue con sasuke.-pregunte para cambiar de tema

-pues me fue increíble, aunque es un poco reservado.-dijo con una mueca de disgusto

-pero te gusta de verdad.-pregunte con curiosidad

-pues si me gusta mucho.-dijo con corazoncitos en los ojos

-oh.-dije

-porque.-pregunto ino

-no por nada es solo que.-no pude terminar de hablar porque el maestro ya había entrado al salón haciendo que todos se callaran

-hola chicos lamento la tardanza es que encontré una ancianita y la tuve que ayudar.-saludo con voz aburrida un maestro de buen cuerpo para que negarlo que llevaba una extraña mascara que cubría su rostro solo dejando al descubierto un ojo

-pero kakashi-sensei, que va hacer una viejita en el instituto.-pregunto naruto

-pues no se ahí estaba.-dijo con una mano de tras de la cabeza a lo que a todos nos apareció una enorme gota

- comiencen a presentarse.-dijo con voz aburrida

Una vez acabado las presentaciones tocaron el timbre y esperamos al siguiente maestro que era la maestra kurenai de literatura que daba un poco de miedo una vez acabada su clase continuo con historia con el profesor Ibiki después de eso al fin tocaron el timbre para salir al receso decidimos sentarnos bajo el árbol de cerezos lo que me hizo recordar aquella pequeña discusión son ese uchiha pero ya no importa el sale con ino y yo con sasori

-sakura esta en mi vista un lindo pelirrojo que viene hacia acá.-murmuro ino

-eh.-dije volteando hacia enfrente donde se veía a sasori caminando hacia mi

-chicas se las puedo robar un momento.-pregunto a lo que todas asintieron con la cabeza

Sasori me llevo a un lugar apartado en donde podíamos estar tranquilos.

-que pasa sasori-kun.-le pregunte con un pequeño sonrojo

-nada solo quería verte.-dijo con una sonrisa de lado

-o acaso no puedo

-n-no no es eso.-aclare rápidamente

-bueno eso esta bien.-dijo mientras se acercaba y me besaba pero en realidad no sentía nada de lo que dijo ino pero no importa yo sé que él es

-y dime saku aceptas mi invitación.- dijo separándose de mi

-pues c-c-claro.-dije nerviosa

-genial porque tengo algo que decirte.-dijo dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar

-esta bien.-susurre aunque él ya se había ido

Rápidamente fui con las chicas ya que faltaba muy poco para que tocaran para las siguientes clases cuando tocaron regresamos al salón y siguieron las presentaciones.

Habían pasado 2 meses desde que entre en este instituto y todo salía como yo lo esperaba iba bien en calificación además estoy con sasori-kun todavía recuero cuando me pidió ser su novia.

Flashback

-saku tengo algo que pedirte.-dijo nervioso el chico pelirrojo

-a si esta bien.-dije con un pequeño sonrojo todavía no me acostumbraba a su presencia

-mira sé que apenas es la segunda cita pero desde que te vi no eh podido dejar de pensar en ti y aunque es un poco rápido quiero que seas mi novia.-dijo tomando mi mano entre las suyas

-pues y-y-yo claro que si.-dije feliz saltando a sus brazos y besándolo

-te amo.-dijo cuando separamos

_Yo no.-dijo con burla mi inner_

Yo también.-respondí con firmeza

_Que Sakura tu sabes que no es cierto_

Cállate.-pensé

_Tu solo lo dices porque crees que él es el indicado pero en realidad es porque no quieres estar sola.- dijo con rencor _

-claro que no yo estoy segura que es el.-pensé volviéndolo a besar

Fin flashback

De sasuke no eh oído nada y casi no lo veo por el salón aunque en realidad no me importa mucho solo sé que dejo de salir con ino en la segunda cita. En estos meses tampoco había visto a karin y eso me aliviaba, también había conocido mas amigos entre ellos a Ayame que aunque era una chica un poca arrastrada me caía bien aunque a ino y a las demás no les caía muy bien, Ayame era con mucha experiencia con los chicos así que ella era la que siempre me aconsejaba cuando tenia alguna duda de sasori.

Un poco corto el cap pero espero que la haya gustado

10/08/12

Alas 4:38 pm

Adiós!


End file.
